Twilight Trolls
by PhantomAnna
Summary: Claire was not expecting her world to be turned upside down with the discovery of an amulet, but it did and she is going to roll with it. Even if it means that she is going to be dragged into a war that has been raging for centuries. Troll!Jim, Troll!Toby, Arcadia is like Forks from Twilight, there will be a better explanation in the story, season 1,let me know if I should continue
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Trolls

Chapter One: Becoming Part One

( **Trollish** \- bold is for when they are speaking troll)

Early morning in Arcadia, no one noticed two trolls fighting vigorously underneath the canal bridge. Kanjigar panted with labored breaths due to the pain of his half stone face while Bular laughed malignantly. "There's no where left for you to run, Trollhunter! Give me the amulet." Kanjigar continues to fight with the best of his abilities, but between the sun and Bular, Kanjigar know that this is the end of his time. Kanjigar looks down at the last beam while Bular stalks towards him. Bular laughs, "It all ends here. It's me or the sun! Either way, you are doomed." Kanjigar straightens his stature, "No, the amulet will find a champion. We will stop you and your master. I may end, but the fight will not." With those last words, Kanjigar falls back into the bright sunlight and shatters against the pavement, his whole body turned to stone. Bular roars with anger as the amulet falls out of his reach.

Claire Nuñez woke up with the cries of her younger brother Enrique and not her alarm clock. Glancing wearily at the clock, she realized that she could either sleep for another 30 mins or go comfort her brother. Sighing, Claire rolled out of bed and headed to Enrique's room. Within seconds of Claire entering the room, Enrique smiled and held out his arms begging to be picked up. Claire smiled fondly at her brother before going through the care taking motions that had become second nature to her. Diaper, clothes, feeding, burping, and finally getting ready herself.

Realizing she only had less then 20 minutes to get to school, Claire raced down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Grabbing some bread, she quickly put 2 slices in the toaster. Racing around to make sure she had all of her school work she bumped into her mother. "Mom can you take me to school, Enrique already been taken care of and I really need a ride or I'm going to be late." Claire said as she quickly put jam on her toast after they popped up form the toaster. Ophelia Nunez sighed sadly, "Thank you for taking care of your brother, but I'm running late as well for a meeting. You are just going to have to book it on your bike sweetie. Also, your father and I will be running late tonight, but your brother will be at the sitters so you will be alone tonight. No parties, ok?" Claire chuckled at her mothers joke and quickly scarfed down her light breakfast.

Racing to the garage, Claire hopped onto her bike and began to pedal as quickly as she could. Claire was relieved that today was bright and sunny, unlike the normally gloomy and dark weather that Arcadia had. Weather in Arcadia 95% of the time never had any sun, so with this dry day Claire raced towards the canal that would shave off time of her route. With a loud whoop she pedaled hard over the lip of the canal. Claire's bike held lofted in the air for a short time until she connected back with the ground and skidded down the slope of the canal. Claire stopped at the bottom to catch her breath when she heard the earie whisper, " _Claire._ " Her eyes quickly fell onto a pile of rubble that lay almost under the canal bridge. Walking slowly over, she jumped when she heard the voice speak louder, " _Claire…. Nuñez."_ Claire felt a pull towards the pile, stronger then the last, and dug into the pile.

The object that called to her was quick to pull her attention. An amulet that pulsed in her hands, Claire put the object closer to her ear to listen for her name once more. _**BRIIING!**_ Claire jumped and cursed quietly as the final bell rang. Unbeknownst to her, many sets of eyes were watching her as Claire raced to get to school on time.

Claire was happy that today in Mr. Strickler's class that he was allowing the students to be on the computers. Thus, allowing her to investigate the amulet that she found, but nothing was coming up. Claire's attention was drawn away with two students entering Mr. Strickler's class. "Ah, Mr. Lake and Mr. Domzalski, glad you could make it to class. Since you have missed most of my lecture, I'm sure you can tell me if you agree with Herodotus' opinion of war? If you intend to miss my class, then I expect you to study the materials." Claire might have stared a bit hard at James Lake Jr. a.k.a Jim, but she could not resist the tall, dark, and handsome teen. Mary and Darci giggling snapped her out of her trance, meaning that her staring did not go unnoticed.

Jim looked helplessly at his friend Toby, before answering, "Uh, of course. I would definitely agree with his opinions." Strickler tilted his head, "Which ones in specific?" Jim once again looked to his friend before answering, "The winning one's?" The whole class laughed at his response, and then the bell rang. Strickler quickly rattled off the homework, before telling Jim and Toby to stay. Claire walked quickly out of class with her friends. She kind of wished that she could stay around to hear what Strickler was going to say to them.

Strickler's calm façade quickly dropped into a menacing one with his eyes flashing to yellow with red slits. Jim's and Toby's reacted similarly, but Jim's was a darker blue with slits and Toby's was citrine with slits. Strickler's grin was malignant, "We had wonderful weather this morning, I wonder how Kanjigar felt about it?" Jim glared and let out an animal like growl, "You make me sick. Have some respect for the dead, even if he was your enemy. Besides, it won't matter, the amulet will find another champion. Your master is not going to come back." Toby grabbed Jim's arm, "Don't blow our cover, lets go before the humans get suspicious." Strickler chuckled, "Yes _Jim,_ you better hurry along to gym." Jim growled once more, "This isn't over. You haven't won." The two boys left with Strickler's eyes following them. "We will see, young Atlas."

Toby walked quickly with his upset friend, "Don't let him get under your skin Jim." Jim shook his head with frustration, tears of anger welling up in his eyes. "Strickler is already under it, Toby. He shot a low blow with Kanjigar. He doesn't seem to know that the amulet has already chosen its next champion." Toby nodded voices at a sharp whisper, "How do you think Claire is going to handle this responsibility? She's only human, she has a life and now it's going to be turned upside down. Do you think that we should tell her who we are?" Jim shook his head, "I think our positions in both worlds should remain separate in her eyes. We may be able to befriend her in both forms but telling her everything may be a conflict of interest. Our human identities remain safe and we can keep an eye from a distance, and our troll ones will be able to protect her as trolls." Toby nodded, "You're the boss." Jim smiled slightly, "And you're my brother and best friend, I will always listen if you have input." Toby smiles at that as they raced into the gym locker room.

Claire was talking with her friends as Coach Lawrence was yelling at the boys when Jim came up to them, "Buenos Noches!" Claire and her friends looked at each other with faces that read ' _Did he really just say that'._ "You speak Spanish?" Claire asked with a little surprise. Jim began to stutter when Mary just gave up, "Come on, Claire." Claire was a little disappointed that her friend was pulling them away, but a thought popped in her head. "Do you like Shakespeare?" Jim was taken aback at the random question, "What?" Claire held back a laugh, "Shakespeare, we're having trouble getting boys to audition. You should try out." With that Claire allowed Mary and Darci to pull her away. Jim looked confused before shouting, "Hasta huevos!" Once at a safe distance away, the girls laughed at Jim's awkwardness. "Wow, I have never seen Jim so nervous. He must really like you." Claire blushed at that comment, "What? No way…. Do you really think so?" Both Mary and Darci rolled their eyes, "DUH!"

After that the day went by achingly slow, and Claire would just watch the clocks in each class tick until the final bell finally rang. She raced to her bike noticing that the glorious morning that she had faded back into Arcadias normal dark and gloomy day. Already smelling rain in the air, she began to book it home. Claire had only made it home when she threw bike into the garage and raced to her room. Like her mother said, no one was home. Once in her room she took out the amulet, tinkering with it. "Hello? Anyone in there?" She waited for a while, but the amulet did not speak. Claire rubbed her face, "Great, I'm talking to an inanimate object and I'm probably going crazy!" She kept on staring at it when she heard something crash down stairs. Claire was so spooked that she nearly sent the amulet out the window. The amulet pulsed harder and she held it against her chest, it was in rhythm with her heart.

Walking down slowly to the main floor, Claire saw that nothing was disturbed and continued slowly down to her basement. Nothing caught her eye until a large blue figure with four arms and six eyes jumped out from the shadows, "Master Claire!" Claire let out a shrill scream while backing quickly away only to bump into another much larger creature. With another shrill scream, Claire reached for the nearest weapon she could find which happened to be an old golf club that belonged to her father. "Who are you? What are you? And why are you in my basement?" Claire asked pointing the golf club at both creatures. "Master Claire, you have been chosen." The blue one said while his friend plucked the golf club from Claire's hand with ease before eating it. Claire watched in bewilderment and fear at the action, and the larger one noticed. "Blinky, she look scared." He said to his friend and picked the small female up by the back of her shirt. The now dubbed Blinky nodded, "Uh, Aaarrrgghh, my good fellow, would you mind? This is a moment of some solemnity." Aaarrrgghh looked confused, "Hmm? "Solemnity"?" Blinky had not trouble explaining it further for his friend, "It means serious and dignified." Aaarrrgghh nodded, "Hmm. "Dig-oo-nified."

Claire chuckled nervously at their banter, "Great, can you put me down please?" Aaarrrgghh nodded and placed her down. Blinky nodded, "Now, where was I?" Aaarrrggh responded, "Master Claire, found you." Blinky groaned, "Yes. Thank you. Master Claire, you have been chosen. The Amulet of Daylight challenges you to ascend to the most sacred of offices." Aaarrrgghh once again questioned his friends word, "Orifices? What orifices?" Blinky once again defined the word, "Offices. It means responsibility. Unbeknownst to your kind, there is a secret world, a vast civilization of trolls lurking beneath your very feet, hidden from view." Claire grabbed her head like she was trying to keep this information from flying out of her head, "T-tr-trolls?" Blinky nodded, "Yes, trolls. And it is now your charge to protect them. For you, Master Claire, are the Trollhunter. This honor is yours to accept." All of this was to much for Claire to process and the world went black. Both trolls hovered over her prone form. Blinky looked to Aaarrrgghh, "Was that a yes."

Jim and Toby were quick to go to the woods and transform into their Troll forms. Jim was the most human looking one. The most defining aspects that Jim had as a troll was his dark blue rock skin, wild black hair that framed his face and neck like a mane, two long black horns coming from the front top of his skull with its tips pointing towards his black, long spaded tale, and four fingered hand. Toby's form was a lot like Aaarrrgghhs. Toby's form had pale orange rock skin with a red orange mane, and smaller stub like horns. Toby only came up to Jim's shoulder. The only thing that Jim and Toby had in common was that they both had small tusk protruding over their upper lip. Toby looked at Jim, "Ready, _Atlas_?" Atlas grinned, "Whenever you are _Hercules_. I think we should move quickly though, I have a bad feeling that Blinky and Aaarrrgghh have already made this whole situation worse."

Atlas was praying to Deya that he was wrong, but sadly came to the realization that he was absolutely correct. Aaarrrgghh was poking at Claire's prone form while Blinky was poking at the amulet. Atlas rubbed his face, " **What have you done?** " The elder trolls looked up with surprise, clearly not hearing the younger trolls come in. Blinky held his hands up in surrender, "Atlas, this was not our fault." Aaarrrgghh though was quick to point a finger at his friend, "His fault." Atlas grabbed the amulet from Blinky's hand and then scooped up Claire bridal style. "I am going to put her in her bed, and then we are leaving. I knew that Herc and I should have approached her first. Herc, can you get them out of here without them destroying anything." Hercules gave a salute before Atlas left the dark basement.

Finding Claire's bedroom was easy. Atlas quickly examined Claire's head to make sure that she didn't hurt herself before making sure that she was comfortably tucked into the bed. Atlas rubbed his temple with frustration, he didn't know what to do. Then Atlas's eyes fell onto an open note book on Claire's desk. Atlas scribbled a quick note before ripping out the page, folding it, and then tucking it into Claire's hand with the amulet. Atlas hoped that the not would be enough and allow for him and the other trolls to prepare how to explain this to her. All he knew was that Draal was not going to be happy… at all. With one last glance, Atlas escaped out of the window and back into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Night had set as Strickler stood above the pile of ruble that was Kanjigar and picked up the part of stone that use to hold the Trollhunter amulet. A huge dark figure appeared with one glowing yellow eye. Strickler's eyes flashed yellow and red, "It's been taken. You failed. Your father will be displeased." Bular growled and roared, "Whoever holds the Amulet of Merlin, I shall destroy him, just like I have done to every single one of them." Strickler nodded, "Worry not you brute, I know we can find it. I believe the amulet has found its champion already."

Claire bolted awake with the sound of her phone ringing with her mother's contact picture appearing. Picking up the phone her mother voice shot of quickly, "Hey precious, I'm sorry but both your father and I are looking at pulling an all nighter. I already called the sitter and Enrique is staying there tonight. Dinner is in the fridge, so be safe and lock the doors. Oh, got to go. Bye, love you." Claire didn't get a chance to respond when she heard the click of her mom ending the call. Claire sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She stopped when she heard the crinkling of paper and something hard beneath her leg.

Grabbing the objects, she found the amulet and the note. That was when what happened earlier in the basement came back to her. Trolls existed, and Claire was supposed to somehow protect them?! Claire slowly opened the note and began to read.

Claire,

I'm sorry that my friends Blinky and Aaarrrgghh frightened you, they are not very keen on being subtle with their excitement. I hope by writing you this note will put you at ease, even just a little bit. For centuries Trolls have hidden in the shadows unable to travel in sunlight, if we tried we would turn to stone. Trolls have been fighting a war for hundreds of years against evil trolls who wish to overthrow both of our worlds. That is why Merlin created the amulet you found. The amulet is made of magic to choses who will be a Trollhunter champion to fight against our enemy, Gunmar and his son Bular. I understand that this information is confusing and overwhelming, but if you would like to find out more about all of this you can meet us by the canals tomorrow at sunset. Please, I know that this will make you suspicious, but we need your help. If you need to speak to someone about this, we have a few humans who know about us and go to your school. Jim Lake jr. and Tobais Domzalski, they can vouch for us trolls. Just meet with us once, that is all we ask.

Hopefully waiting to meet you,

Atlas

Claire read the note three times before dropping it and grasping the amulet. She got out of bed and paced her room. This was utter madness! Claire couldn't have been this trollhunter they were looking for, she was only fifteen. That's when she noticed the weird lettering on the amulet change to English. Slowly Claire read out each word as it changed, "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command?" That was when the amulet sprung from her hand and enveloped her in mystic blue light. The armor appeared out of no where and it was obvious that the person before her was much larger then any human being, her eyes could barely see over the lip of the suit. That quickly changed as the amulet glowed on the breastplate and shrunk the suit of armor so that it fitted her like a glove. Then the sword appeared in Claire's hands, but it was much to heavy for her arms and ended up falling and got stuck in her nice wooden floor. Claire winced at the damage and grasped it again started to try and tug it out of the floor boards. It began to shrink to a much more manageable size and Claire was able to pull it out of the floor.

Claire's eyes began to gleam with excitement, this was amazing! The armor fit like a glove and the sword was easy to pick up after the adjustment. Then Claire began to wonder, "How do I get out of this though?"

Claire arrived at school groggy and bleary eyed and look almost as dreary as the weather. It took her most of the night to figure out the amulet and how to get it off. Throughout most of her classes she reread the note left by the mysterious Atlas, who she was guessing was another troll. Then came Mr. Strickler's class, and Claire could not stop glancing at Jim and Toby. Two people who knew about the existence trolls and kept it all a secret. Unbeknownst to her, Mr. Strickler was noticing her odd behavior and he was knew something was up. Mr. Strickler made eye contact with Jim who only glared at him.

When the bell rang for P.E., Claire made up her mind to talk to Jim and Toby about all of this. Moving quickly, she packed everything in her bag and walked quickly to meet Jim and Toby at their lockers. When she got their she grabbed both of their arms, "I need to talk to you guys… now!" Most of the students where already in their classes, so no one saw Claire drag the two boys into the nearest janitor closet. Jim and Toby kept of the façade of confusion as Claire began to pace and ramble. "I'm sorry for ambushing you guys, but I seriously needed to talk to you about Trolls. Two trolls appeared in my basement and I ended up blacking out. A note was left for me saying that you would be able to vouch for their characters and that I'm not just going insane due to finding a talking amulet. Oh, which means that I have to become the trolls Trollhunter and protect them from their evil counterparts. So please tell me…. Am I going insane?" Jim gripped her shoulders making her stay still, "No, you're not insane. Toby and I came upon the trolls by accident when we were younger. They told us a lot about their civilization and even took us there once or twice. The trolls that live there are very kind, they mostly just want to stay hidden. Which two trolls did you meet?"

Claire breathed a sigh of relief, "I uh, can't remember if they told me their names. One though had six eyes, four arms, and blue skin." Toby nodded, "Did he talk a lot and use big words?" Claire nodded, and Jim sighed, "His name is Blinky, he's a bit eccentric but harmless. And what did the other one look like?" Claire shook her head, "Uh, he was… Huge. He had green fur that was around his neck, back, and arms… Also, he spoke in broken sentences." Toby grinned, "That's my wingman, Aaarrrgghh. He's pretty much harmless." Claire scoffed a bit, "Harmless? He's huge!" Toby shrugged, "He's a pacifist."

Claire looked at Jim skeptically who gave her a small nod, "Ok, then what about this Atlas guy? He left a note for me when I woke up form passing out." Toby grinned a little evilly, "Oh, him. He's a really cool guy, you would like him a lot. He's kind of oblivious at times." Jim glared at Toby, "Yeah, you might also meet another Troll named Hercules. He's really dorky and can sometimes be a pain." Toby mocked gasp, "Hey, low blow." Claire watched the exchange and was lost in banter. "So, you think that I'm going to be alright if I meet these guys at the canal at sunset?" Toby smiled, "Yeah, if anyone tried to lay a hand on you they would have you covered." Claire let another sigh of relief escape, "Can you guys come with me?" Jim then sighed, "Sorry, Toby and I have a project that has to be finished tonight. You can text us though, and if you need help in an emergency."

Claire nodded and smiled a bit, "Thanks guys. Here put your numbers in my phone." She took out the touch screen mobile and gave it to Jim first with a slight tinge of red tainting her cheeks. She hoped that the color wasn't noticeable, it was just that she was finally getting Jim's number. Something that she had been meaning to for a while. Jim handed the phone to Toby next. It was quiet for a while before Toby stated, "So how much trouble are we going to be in if a teacher catches two guys and a girl in a closet skipping class?" Claire and Jim felt dread wash over them as they realized that also. Then Claire smirked, "Want to skip the rest of school and go get tacos?" Both boys smiled widely and nodded. Jim's eyes gleamed, "Have you ever ridden a Vespa?"

Claire had never ridden a Vespa before, but it was exhilarating. Her mother was able to take her to school today, so she didn't need to worry about her bike, and she already came up with an excuse of staying at a friend's house for a ride and sleep over. That way she did not have to worry about sneaking out and into her house. Jim was driving, and Claire hung onto his torso, this situation had caused all the blood to rush to her face. Poor Toby though was on his bike trying his hardest to keep up on the side walk and sadly failing. When Jim and Claire finally reached the taco place, they had to wait ten minutes for Toby to show up. Toby was panting hard, but still held a thumb up as a sign saying, 'I'm Ok'.

The small group found a secluded part of the restaurant and hung out and shared some life stories. A lot of them included Trolls with Jim's and Toby's. It was nice for Claire, she never had a lot of friends so adding two more was great. They stayed there until the end of the school day came. They were laughing as they left the restaurant. Claire giggled, "I have never skipped school before, this was so much fun. I don't want to make it a habit though." Toby nodded, "Yeah, don't become like us. We're probably going to be a bad influence on you." Jim agreed, "So what are you going to do until sunset?" Claire tapped her finger against her chin with thought, "My parents aren't going to be home again until late. Can you give me a ride home? That way I can finish my homework before meeting the trolls." Jim chuckled, "Such a diligent student. Sure, hop on."

With that they parted ways with Toby. Claire enjoyed being so close to Jim, and hugged her body closely to his as he drove quickly to her house. It was sadly a short time until they reached her house and Claire had to move away from Jim. Claire smiled shyly at Jim, "Thanks again for helping me and for the ride." Jim nodded, "No problem. Don't hesitate to text me if you need any help. I mean anything, really." Claire blushed and nodded. Once she made it back inside, she rested her hand on her chest to help still her beating heart. Once calm, she went to her room and started on her homework. She had things to do and no time to doddle.

With her mind focused on homework, dusk came quickly. Claire grabbed her amulet and phone before going to the garage to grab her bike. Feeling nervous, she shot off a text to Jim.

Claire- Ttly nervous about going to the canal. If I don't respond back in a few hours please come find me X$

Jim- Ok I will, but you are going to be fine. I promise ?

She took a calming breath, reassured that someone would look for her if anything happened. Putting on her helmet and hopping on her bike, she pedaled fast towards the canal. By the time she got there, the last bits of sun where fading away and none of the light was entering the canal. Looking around she saw no one in sight. She waited a few moments before setting down her bike and getting out her phone. She was about to shoot off another text to Jim when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Claire let out a tiny yelp and flailed. She ended up accidently hitting the person who tapped her right in the face, a face that was made of stone. The troll groaned with Claire as they grabbed their injured parts. The tall blue troll that reminded her of Marvel's Nightcrawler rubbed his cheek, "Dang, nice hit. You okay though? I know my skin is really hard." Claire nodded, "Yeah, you just surprised me that is all." A shout behind them rang out, "I told you, you shouldn't have gone up behind her. I knew she wouldn't hear you." The source of the voice was a smaller and more orange version of Aaarrrgghh. The blue troll growled, "Shut up Herc. I'm sorry that I startled you. Let me introduce ourselves. I am Atlas, and my annoying friend is Hercules or Herc for short."

Hercules did an exaggerated bow, "We are here to take you to Blinky, your new trainer." Claire nodded, "Okay… where do we have to go?" Atlas grinned, "We are already here." Atlas grabbed the satchel that was attached to his old leather pants and took out an orange glowing gem. He took the gem to the wall of the canal and drew a large half circle, and Claire watched in awe as the concrete crumbled inwards revealing a crystal stair case. Atlas extended his four fingered hand, "Follow us, and be amazed." Claire nodded and followed the two trolls into the door way that disappeared after she entered. While the stair case was amazing, Claire was sure that her jaw fell all the way to the floor when she saw after it. Jim smiled in amusement at her awe stricken face, "Welcome to Trollmarket."

Claire's eyes were drawn to the giant gem in the middle of it all, "It's beautiful."


End file.
